1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to printing technology and, particularly, to a media fixing device used in a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media-storage elements are widely provided in printer, duplicator, camera-printer or similar devices for storing paper, films, or other sheet media. To compress the media stored therein, a media fixing device is attached to a cover thereof. A media fixing device often employed includes a spring fixed on one end to the cover of the media storage device and a pressure plate on the other end of the spring applying pressure to the media. In such a media fixing device, however, pressure is not uniformly distributed over the media. As a result, the media can jam in the paper storage devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a media fixing device which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.